Ele
by KJuzera
Summary: Se não fosse aquela maldita semana, talvez eu não tivesse passado a olhar ele dessa maneira. Foi como se algo desse um clique dentro da minha cabeça. Ele tinha um cheiro que eu não parecia sentir com o nariz, mas sim com a pele.


Ele

Revisão: Belyhime

* * *

Finalmente meu último dia de aula nesta turma! Por um semestre inteiro precisei suportar essa situação que jamais esperaria. Não que eu tenha muita experiência, mas isso estava fora de qualquer planejamento da minha vida de professora.

Me graduei em Nutrição e em seguida já comecei o mestrado em Nutrição Esportiva. Como parte da formação do mestrado, precisei assumir uma disciplina de uma turma de graduação em Educação Física: Métodos de Pesquisa em Nutrição.

Basicamente os alunos que desejavam fazer seu trabalho de conclusão de curso na área da nutrição contavam com a minha ajuda para iniciar seus projetos de pesquisa, para em seguida seguirem seus próprios passos com o orientador. Já tinha ministrado várias aulas pontuais, mas essa foi a primeira vez que eu fui realmente responsável pela disciplina. Obviamente que a Doutora Kaho Mizuki estava lá para me supervisionar, mas ela tinha as preocupações dela.

Tudo teria corrido muito bem se não fosse por ele. A turma não era grande, afinal nutrição não era o tópico mais popular entre os formandos de Educação Física, muito menos entre os homens. Dos 20 alunos, apenas um rapaz. Ele! Tantos anos frequentando o mesmo campus, e eu nunca o tinha visto. Mas lá estava ele, quase se formando.

Me lembro perfeitamente daquele primeiro dia de aula que entrei na sala alguns minutos antes do horário, cheia de confiança e energia. Já tinha bolado mil e um discursos motivacionais para meus alunos no final dessa jornada tão importante, e tive certeza que consegui inspirá-los.

Teria sido assim, tranquilo, se não fosse por ele! Não sei o que deu em mim naquela semana. Já tinha passado pelo menos umas quatro aulas, e era óbvio que eu e todas as outras 19 alunas da turma já tinham reparado como ele era bonito. Mesmo assim isso não interferiria em absolutamente nada na minha aula, eu até me divertia reparando nas garotas querendo se aproximar. Era incrível como ele era gentil com todas, sem demonstrar real interesse por nenhuma.

Se não fosse aquela maldita semana, talvez eu não tivesse passado a olhar ele dessa maneira. Era dia o da primeira entrega de projetos e todos deveriam me apresentar um esboço do que seria seu trabalho. Ele não apareceu na aula. Estranhei pois parecia um aluno dedicado, não parecia ser do tipo que faltaria na aula no dia da entrega. Confesso que na hora nem dei bola, afinal era muito fácil ter a impressão errada das pessoas.

Quando a aula terminou e as alunas foram se retirando, ele entrou. Maldita semana aquela! Era a semana dos Jogos da Universidade, algo que teria me passado completamente despercebido se ele não tivesse entrado na sala fardado com o uniforme do time de basquete da universidade, todo suado, com uma toalha no ombro e as pontas dos cabelos ainda úmidas de suor.

Ele entrou pedindo desculpas por não ter vindo a aula, mas que tinha trazido o trabalho para me entregar. Puxou de dentro da mochila uma pastinha com algumas folhas e me alcançou. Por um breve momento fiquei olhando para a pasta, depois para o braço dele que tinha a musculatura perfeitamente torneada e até mesmo inchada devido a prática esportiva. Em seguida reparei nos ombros largos, peito forte, clavícula acentuada, o cabelo bagunçado e olhos castanhos profundos. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto sentia certo nervosismo me apertando as entranhas. Esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse preocupado o suficiente para não prestar atenção em minhas reações, mesmo que discretas.

A ponta de culpa que eu senti em estar admirando um aluno daquela forma não me impediu de continuar medindo com o olhar cada centímetro de toda aquela musculatura. Dava para ver que aquele porte não era só fruto de treinos da prática do time, aquela hipertonia não deixava que eu desconfiasse de nada menos que boas horas de musculação. Não sei o que me deu naquele momento. Foi como se algo desse um clique dentro da minha cabeça. Como ele era lindo! Senti minha face esquentar e peguei a pasta entre as mãos, mas levei vários segundos a mais do tempo aceitável para fazer uma tarefa tão simples como essa. Não lembro exatamente o que eu disse depois, mas com certeza não foi nada muito inteligente. Patife! Eu nunca fui de ficar assim perto de homens, parecendo uma adolescente boba.

Precisava me afastar urgentemente daquele homem, pois os efeitos que ele causava em mim estavam fora do meu campo de controle e autoconhecimento. Não sei onde encontrei forças para contrair a minha própria musculatura, mas por fim me afastei com o intuito de colocar os papéis na minha bolsa, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi derrubar tudo no chão.

Eu não pedi que me ajudasse a pegar todo aquele material no chão, mas ele o fez tão rápido… Não sei quanto tempo ele levou, meus olhos mal conseguiram registrar aqueles braços e pernas se movendo rapidamente. O que eu registrei, mesmo, foi o cheiro. Mesmo estando claramente suado, o cheiro que eu senti não era ruim, era excitante. Um cheiro que eu não parecia sentir com o nariz, mas sim com a pele.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo todo e fez minha respiração acelerar. Meu rosto esquentou, minhas mãos começaram a suar e por um momento tudo o que eu podia sentir eram os meus batimentos cardíacos como se meu coração tivesse ido parar no meio das minhas pernas. Peguei minha bolsa e sumi, nem sequer lembro como.

As aulas seguintes foram um misto de excitação com pavor. Eu não conseguia vê-lo sem lembrar daquele cheiro, sem ficar vermelha, sem imaginar os braços dele por baixo dos abrigos esportivos que ele usava sempre. "Por deus! Ele é seu aluno!" meu cérebro sempre me punia lembrando que alunos estavam fora do espectro de homens com quem eu podia me relacionar. Era completamente fora código de ética, e eu mal tinha começado minha vida acadêmica. Não podia correr o risco de jogar tudo o que eu conquistei no lixo, certo? Errado. Eu estava mais envolvida com aquele aluno do que meu consciente conseguia processar e admitir.

Foram as duas piores aulas que ministrei na minha vida. Eu constantemente perdia a linha de raciocínio no meio das explicações, e já não conseguia mais disfarçar meu olhar que sempre caía sobre ele. Não conseguia mais aguentar aquela situação, então busquei ajuda da minha amiga de infância, Tomoyo.

Ela não só riu da minha cara como me fez buscar no portal da universidade a data de nascimento dele, "só para ter certeza" segundo ela. Não sei se eu fiquei aliviada ou mais excitada ao ver que eu era apenas um ano mais velha que ele. Com certeza ela estava me ajudando a alimentar uma péssima ideia. Primeiro que ele jamais se interessaria por mim com tantas calouras entrando na faculdade a cada semestre, tantas colegas e tantas outras opções muito mais apropriadas e adequadas que a professora novata.

Tentei o máximo possível afastar ele dos meus pensamentos, mas tudo parecia favorecer o contrário. Um dia de manhã muito cedo eu o vi na lancheria da universidade conversando com uma garota. Eu fingi que não reparei mas tive certeza que ele me viu. Entrei na fila do caixa e comprei meu café com leite e quando fui retirar meu produto vi que a garota tinha ido embora. Esperei alguns minutos, peguei meu café e fui indo para a saída.

E é claro que ele estava lá! Segurando a porta para mim, casualmente. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Tinha atirado pedras no código de ética dos professores em outra encarnação, só podia! Ainda lembro do sorriso iluminado que ele me deu ao dizer "Bom dia, professora Kinomoto!". E o que tinha de bom? Nada estava bom. Eu estava aqui e ele estava ali e nós estávamos a uma distância considerável e que não me agradava nem um pouco. O que me agradaria naquele momento era simplesmente tê-lo na ponta dos meus dedos. Era muito querer isso? Era! Porque ela era a maldita professora co-orientadora e ele o orientando. Não tinha nada de bom naquilo.

Não sei o que eu disse para ele, sei que saiu automaticamente. Não lembro se foi um "bom dia", um "aham" ou só um aceno com a cabeça, só sei que tentei esconder meu rosto vermelho com o copo de café e voei para a minha sala de pesquisa. Larguei tudo que carregava em cima da mesa em frente a Doutora Mizuki, que obviamente estranhou minha falta de jeito.

Tentei me lembrar exatamente o que tinha falado para ele mas não consegui, com certeza tinha feito papel de idiota. O cheiro do café quentinho agora me lembrava dele. Me lembrava daquele sorriso luminoso, da voz doce me desejando bom dia, e é claro, daquele cheiro que inspirava luxúria. Evidentemente não consegui render nada o resto da manhã toda.

Mais para a metade do semestre eu apliquei uma prova na turma. Não que minha disciplina exigisse esse tipo de teste, mas era parte das normas da universidade diversificar os tipos de avaliação. A maior parte da nota continuava sendo o trabalho escrito que seria o projeto de trabalho de conclusão de curso.

Entreguei as folhas da prova para a aluna mais próxima ir passando e encostei-me na beirada da mesa dos professores. Observei todos receberem suas provas e elas logo baixaram a cabeça iniciando o teste. Sim, somente elas. Ele recebeu a folha e ficou me olhando. Nossos olhares se encontraram e foi intenso por alguns instantes. Os olhos dele eram de um marrom claro e profundo, que parecia me engolir. Ou era eu que queria tanto mergulhar nele que já estava vendo coisas? Fingi que pegava algo na minha pasta para disfarçar e me sentei na cadeira, tentando desesperadamente me esconder daquele olhar.

Defini que era culpa dele eu estar agindo dessa maneira. Onde já se viu aparecer na sala de aula vestido daquela forma, todo suado depois de um jogo? Por que diabos sempre me olhava daquele jeito, que parecia ver minha alma? Por que tinha que ser gentil, sempre que me via? Era absurdo, não tinha cabimento. Ele estava premeditadamente usando seus atributos físicos para garantir uma boa nota, era óbvio. Revisei umas quarenta vezes a prova dele e não encontrei nenhum erro, nem um mísero erro ortográfico. Maldito!

Os últimos meses se arrastaram. Comecei a esbarrar com ele quase todos os dias na lancheria e isso me passou a deixar levemente irritada. As vezes ele me cumprimentava, as vezes eu passava tão rápido e correndo tanto que nem se ele tentasse conseguiria. Outro dia fui com a Doutora Mizuki almoçar num restaurante com mesas ao ar livre, do outro lado do campus, e eu o vi. Estava novamente desfilando com aquele uniforme do time de basquete. Os braços fortes a mostra, as panturrilhas torneadas e aquele porte atlético invejável.

Me recolhi atrás dos meus óculos escuros e do meu copo de suco. Tenho certeza que ele me viu nesse dia. Óbvio que tinha! Fazia tudo parte do plano dele. Me enlouquecer e assim eu não poderia reprova-lo como ele merecia. Que raiva!

E finalmente aqui estou eu, no último dia desse semestre infernal. Os trabalhos corrigidos prontos para serem devolvidos, e uma única nota dez na turma: a dele. Juro por deus que eu tentei de tudo para reprová-lo. Por todo esse estresse inesgotável que ele me proporcionou, por me tirar do sério cada vez que eu o via, por cada sonho acordada e dormindo que tive com aqueles braços, por aquele cheiro que nenhum outro homem tinha.

Cheguei a colocar partes do trabalho no Google e em outras ferramentas para ter certeza que não era um plágio. De nada adiantou e o melhor trabalho ainda era o dele, não havia a menor dúvida. Se não era uma nota boa que ele queria, então por que ele fazia aquilo comigo? Por quê?

Meu plano era simples: eu ia entrar na sala, entregar os trabalhos corrigidos e dispensar todos. Nunca mais ia vê-lo, nunca mais ia perder a cabeça e certamente minha vida voltaria ao normal. Entregar aqueles trabalhos seria como minha alforria. Eu ficaria finalmente livre daquele cheiro másculo que me persegue meus pensamentos.

Juntei forças, entrei na sala e entreguei os trabalhos sem delongas. Pedi que apenas quem tivesse recebido notas baixas ficasse para receber as instruções de como podiam refazer o trabalho. Desejei boas férias e vi sobrarem apenas duas pessoas na sala. Uma garota e ele.

Olhei para ele e tenho certeza que fiz uma careta. Por que tinha ficado na sala? Por que não tinha ido embora e me deixado pra todo o sempre sem um pingo de esperanças de vê-lo de novo? Por que não tinha feito o que era certo e fugido da professora ninfomaníaca que perderia totalmente o controle se ele chegasse perto? Não era uma droga de nota boa que ele queria? Muito bem, conseguiu! Por que continuar fazendo isso comigo?

Logo meu contato visual com ele foi rompido pela aluna que veio timidamente querer saber o que precisava fazer para não reprovar. Suspirei fundo tentando voltar para a realidade. Discutimos alguns pontos rapidamente e lhe passei uma nova data de entrega dali uma semana. Ela pareceu contente com a instrução, agradeceu e se foi, me deixando sozinha com ele. Mal sabia ela o quanto meu cérebro queria que ela ficasse, enquanto minha emoção já a tinha expulsado daquela sala há muito tempo.

Ele tinha se levantado e estava perto da porta esperando a colega sair, e assim que ela se foi ele se voltou pra mim. Um sorriso quase debochado se formou naquele rosto, enquanto ele passava a mão forte pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais desalinhados.

\- Então, professora Kinomoto… - ele começou a falar docemente - Faz uns três meses pelo menos que eu venho tentando falar com você fora desta sala de aula e você simplesmente foge de mim.

Não tive reação alguma. Não consegui reagir, na verdade. Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa? Claro que deveria! Mas quem disse que o meu raciocínio ajudava? Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito largo e se apoiou no batente da porta.

\- Se você está fazendo isso porque realmente não quer nada, por favor, me diga. Se isso for algum tipo de jogo pra você, eu já desisti, você ganhou.

Eu não querer nada? Jogo? Eu ganhei? Meu deus o que estava acontecendo? Eu não estava mais processando nada. Aqueles olhos, os braços fortes, os cabelos bagunçados, o sorriso lindo… Eu definitivamente precisava sair dali.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Li.

Me levantei da cadeira e me virei propositalmente de costas para fugir do olhar dele, e comecei a guardar meus materiais na bolsa. Foram poucos segundos até eu perder meu chão. Ele se aproximou de mim e me enlaçou pelas costas. Um braço forte passou pela minha cintura e me segurou junto do corpo dele. A outra mão começou na minha nuca e foi lentamente descendo até o ombro e depois para o braço numa doce agonia. Senti quando ele aninhou o rosto no meu pescoço, me cheirando. Péssima ideia! Péssima! Eu me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que não conseguiria me afastar dele depois de sentir aqueles lábios resvalando a pele do meu pescoço. Tensionei toda minha musculatura extensora e fechei os olhos com força. Senti a adrenalina correr em cada célula do meu corpo! Meu coração batia como louco e por um momento eu me vi sem ar. Eu não disse que não teria forças para afastá-lo devidamente? Dito e feito! Ele tomou total controle sobre mim.

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou e eu senti cada pelinho eriçando por baixo da camisa que eu usava. Inclinei o pescoço para o lado permitindo que ele continuasse. Ele me puxou ainda mais perto e mais forte, pressionando minhas nádegas contra o quadril dele onde eu já conseguia sentir sua ereção. Percorreu a ponta do nariz da base do meu pescoço até o nódulo da minha orelha e mordiscou levemente antes de proclamar em uma voz quase rouca.

\- Como não sabe se toda vez que eu te olho, você se arrepia toda?

Ele perguntou pressionando mais uma vez as mãos em meus braços onde meus pelinhos estavam definitivamente arrepiados. Mesmo por cima da roupa, minha pele parecia mais sensível, o toque dele causava um relaxamento misturado com excitação, impossível descrever. Respirei fundo, muito fundo.

\- Eu sou sua professora, eu não posso…

Minha frase ficou sem se completar. A mão que me segurava pela cintura me abraçou mais perto enquanto o cheirinho no pescoço virou um beijo delicioso. Senti como se meu coração tivesse descido para minha pélvis. Espremi as pernas uma contra outra e não consegui segurar um gemido baixinho.

Não dava mais para aguentar. Dane-se o meu mestrado, dane-se o meu diploma, dane-se aquela merda de código de ética que me obrigava a manter distância de toda a sua delícia durante meses a fio. Dane-se tudo! Me virei de frente pra ele nossos lábios se grudaram ávidos. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e praticamente me entreguei. Ele me abraçou forte, pressionando meus seios contra o peito firme dele. A ereção dele contra meu ventre era prova de que estava tão abalado quanto eu.

Em um momento breve de lucidez me lembrei que estávamos na sala de aula, no meio do campus, e que centenas de estudantes podiam estar passando em frente a porta aberta naquele exato momento. Seria meu fim como professora, mestranda, pesquisadora, tudo. Travei completamente.

\- Não podemos fazer isso aqui. - decretei me afastando, sabe-se lá com que forças.

Me virei, ajeitei minha blusa no lugar, alinhei minha saia lápis e terminei de juntar minhas coisas. Vi que ele tentou reclamar alguma coisa mas nem dei chances. Peguei minha bolsa e disse para vir comigo. Saímos daquela sala de aula praticamente correndo.

Chegamos no saguão do prédio onde várias pessoas aguardavam o elevador. Desviei de algumas alcançando as escadarias e me pondo a subir apressadamente. Ele vinha logo atrás de mim.

\- Não sei para onde está indo mas…. Já passamos dois banheiros pelo menos. - ele falou.

\- Está maluco se acha que vamos fazer isso num banheiro.

Continuei subindo já pegando um molho de chaves da minha bolsa. No segundo andar eram as salas de pesquisa. Caminhamos até o fim do corredor até a sala da Doutora Kaho Mizuki, que não deixava de ser um pouco minha também.

\- Você escolhe a sala da sua chefe e eu que estou maluco?

Já estava tudo errado mesmo. Errado por errado, daquela sala, pelo menos eu tinha a chave. Abri a porta e entramos. Antes de conseguir trancar a porta e ele já tinha tirado os tênis, a parte de cima do abrigo e a camiseta. O torso nu se mostrou ainda melhor do que na minha imaginação fértil. Os músculos do abdome bem definidos, peito forte, ombros largos, os músculos pélvicos formando um 'V'. Era perfeito. Tive pouco tempo para contemplá-lo pois se aproximou muito rápido.

Ele me beijou me colocando contra a porta, com uma das mãos no meu pescoço, me segurando de uma maneira forte e até mesmo bruta, mas que só me deixava mais excitada. Retribui o beijo o segurando pela nuca, não queria que ele se afastasse. Com a outra mão eu podia sentir as costas fortes dele. Meu fôlego estava acabando mas ele não parecia nenhum pouco afetado. Desviei levemente o rosto para respirar melhor e ele seguiu beijando meu pescoço e passou a abrir os botões da minha camisa.

Eu arfei quando ele desceu a mão do meu pescoço, passando por entre meus seios e depois indo para minhas costas. Os beijos dele seguiram o mesmo caminho, parando entre meus seios enquanto ele facilmente abria os ganchos do meu sutiã.

Era muita maestria! O lugar certo, o carinho certo, na velocidade certa com o jeito certo. Jamais eu tinha experimentado aquilo, estar totalmente entregue para alguém que com certeza sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Assim que o sutiã abriu e meus seios ficaram livres ele acariciou um enquanto beijava o outro com vontade. Senti ele manipular meus mamilos rígidos sem pudor algum, com força e delicadeza, os beijando e lambendo. Eu já não conseguia mais raciocinar, só puxava ele pelos cabelos e pela nuca para que me beijasse mais.

Tomei os lábios dele novamente e o abracei, juntando agora meus seios ao peito nu dele. Aquele cheiro que tentei esquecer tantos dias, agora estava me impregnando. Era maravilhoso sentir aquele corpo trabalhado tão próximo, deixando ainda mais evidente a ereção que ele tinha ainda presa nas calças.

Foi só eu cogitar em baixar as calças dele que eu senti minha saia subir e ficar toda na minha cintura, liberando completamente minhas pernas. Quase como reflexo, subi imediatamente o joelho, o abraçando com uma das pernas. Ele iniciou com a mão no meu joelho, e foi descendo lentamente pressionando o polegar na parte interna da minha coxa. Pude sentir calafrios apenas com a antecipação do toque dele nas minhas partes mais íntimas, que já ansiavam por ele. A mão dele acabou passando e chegando nas minhas nádegas e as apertando com força. Era muito bom mas era torturante!

A cada toque eu desejava mais, ele me atendia mas ainda não era o suficiente. Meu corpo o queria inteiro todo de uma vez, impaciente. Enquanto ele me queria devagar aos poucos, um ponto de cada vez. Era uma angústia pelo prazer que vinha em doses controladas.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, me dando espaço para respirar. Me inclinou um pouco na direção dele, afastando da porta, dando condições para que a mão que estava na minha bunda descesse mais. Pelas minhas costas ele puxou minha calcinha para o lado e chegou na minha vagina.

Nesse ponto eu percebi o quanto estava molhada, preparada. Os dedos dele deslizaram facilmente para dentro de mim, sem resistência alguma, sem receios. Eu não estava esperando mas queria muito, disso não havia dúvidas. Meu corpo todo respondeu ao calor que subiu como uma onda, culminando num gemido quase sem voz. Me apoiando nele empinei minha bunda permitindo que a carícia continuasse e se aprofundasse.

Era muito diferente sentir aquela carícia por aquele ângulo diferente. Por algum motivo eu me sentia ainda mais dominada por ele, como se fosse possível. Os dedos dele brincavam dentro de mim enquanto eu alternava beijos no pescoço forte dele com a minha respiração alta e descompassada. Eu queria mais, precisava.

Senti minha perna de apoio amolecer, eu já não estava mais aguentando. Se continuasse naquele ritmo gozaria ali mesmo em pé. Abri os olhos a tempo de ver um sorriso convencido no rosto dele. Ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo e era isso exatamente que ele queria. Parecia fazer questão de me manter o máximo de tempo a beira do gozo, só para provar o quanto era bom.

Quando estava no meu limite, ele rapidamente me fez abraçá-lo com as duas pernas, me levando no colo por alguns passos até a mesa da sala. Mesa esta que eu dividia com a Doutora Kaho Mizuki e é claro estava cheia de papéis, livros, porta canetas, clipes, pelo menos um grampeador, um furador e talvez algumas pastas. Ele não levou mais que três segundos para derrubar tudo isso no chão e me sentar num dos lados da mesa. Aproveitei para tirar rapidamente a camisa e o sutiã que até agora estavam em meus braços, já a saia eu acabei aceitando que não teria oportunidade de tirá-la da minha cintura, mas quem se importava?

Quando eu achei que finalmente o veria completamente nu, ele tirou apenas a calça, ficando de cueca. Uma cueca verde escura tipo boxer que ressaltava ainda mais a musculatura definida das coxas. Dava para ver claramente a forma do pênis ereto ainda preso dentro do tecido, uma pena.

Não tive tempo de manifestar minha insatisfação com a não remoção da cueca pois ele logo se aproximou me beijando com fervor e descendo pelo meu pescoço e seios, me fazendo deitar na mesa. Abriu minhas pernas me deixando em posição praticamente ginecológica, e, inclinado sobre mim, continuou descendo. Nesse momento eu entendi para onde a mente perversa dele estava me conduzindo.

Os beijos dele chegaram no meu ventre e dois dedos entraram direto na minha vagina e eu sabia o que vinha em seguida. Arqueei as costas e me segurei nas beiradas da mesa gemendo alto quando a língua dele encontrou meu clitóris. Um tanto mais fria que meu corpo e a textura macia que envolvia todo meu pequeno órgão, me fez pirar.

Com os dedos me penetrando e aquela boca maravilhosa me chupando, eu não sabia se me arqueava segurando na mesa, ou se me erguia puxando os cabelos dele para que me sugasse mais. O orgasmo não demorou e veio como uma avalanche quente me soterrando. A tensão percorreu todo meu corpo me fazendo gritar de prazer enquanto minhas pernas se contorciam por vontade própria fazendo até meus dedinhos do pé se enrolarem.

O relaxamento extremo veio em seguida, me tornando consciente de cada centímetro do meu corpo. Minhas pernas e braços estavam entorpecidas e meu clítoris ainda formigava. Sentia meu coração batendo na pélvis e meus pulmões buscavam ar para se recuperar.

Carinhosamente ele me ajudou a me sentar na beirada da mesa e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos me olhando. E que olhos ele tinha! Agora tão de perto eu podia ver o marrom claro profundo, por onde ele transmitia uma tranquilidade e segurança as quais eu jamais tinha visto em nenhum outro cara. Não parecia haver uma sombra de dúvida naqueles olhos. Fazendo um carinho singelo na minha bochecha, parecia que ele estava pacientemente aguardando eu me recuperar do orgasmo para continuar. Será que ele tinha ao menos um defeito?

Peguei uma das mãos dele e conduzi o indicador dele para dentro da minha boca. Acho que ele não estava esperando isso pois abriu um belo dum sorriso malicioso. Eu ainda podia sentir o meu próprio gosto no dedo dele e isso não me incomodou nenhum pouco.

Com a outra mão ele finalmente colocou o pênis para fora da boxer, começando a se masturbar. Prontamente larguei a mão dele e desci da mesa, me abaixando na sua frente. Peguei o membro firme pela base comecei a lamber a cabeça, o deixando bastante lubrificado. O lambi inteiro enquanto massageava os testículos, e fiz questão de olhar para ele enquanto o fazia.

O sorriso convencido tinha dado lugar aos gemidos de prazer. Passei a chupar ele todo enquanto estimulava com a mão, devagar mas acelerando. Enquanto eu fazia ele olhava e mantinha meus cabelos longe do meu rosto. Ele era gostoso demais.

Com um movimento ele pediu que parasse e me ajudou a ficar de pé novamente. O beijei com desejo continuando a masturbá-lo com a mão. Eu não queria parar, era minha vez de dominá-lo um pouco.

Ele foi obrigado segurar minha mão que eu parasse e interrompeu o beijo. Com passos rápidos ele pegou uma camisinha nas coisas dele e voltou logo me beijando com fervor. Estava realmente impossível achar qualquer defeito nele. As mãos dele desceram para minha cintura, onde ele fez uma pequena pausa para eu finalmente tirar a saia que estava ali enrolada.

Como que se aproveitando da distração da saia, ele me girou, me deixando de costas para ele. O corpo grande dele encaixava perfeitamente no meu. Minhas costas inteiras cabiam no peito largo dele, que me beijava a nuca. Acabei precisando apoiar as mãos na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio, e olhei para trás e vi que ele vestia o preservativo. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e firmei os pés no chão, tinha medo das minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Ele posicionou o pênis na entrada da minha vagina, se esfregando em volta antes de entrar lentamente. Apreciei cada centímetro dele finalmente me preenchendo. De onde ele tirava tanta paciência e calma? Eu estava surtando. Chegando no fundo ele parou, apertando minha bunda e em seguida abraçando meu ventre, me deixando de pé novamente. Com uma mão ele agarrou meu seio e a outra foi direto no clitóris, me estimulando ainda mais.

Completamente entregue, eu só aproveitei. Os movimentos começaram devagar e logo aceleraram. Ele fazia movimentos curtos e pulsantes, como a nossa respiração. Meu corpo suava e ansiava para que ele jamais parasse. Sentia minhas pernas fracas mas ele me dava todo apoio que eu precisava. Com movimentos circulares no meu clitóries e a penetração ritmada eu gozei pela segunda vez. Me segurei nos braços dele para não cair quando perdi o controle sobre o meu corpo, que se tencionava e contorcia de prazer enquanto eu gemia alto.

Quando relaxei, precisei me apoiar na mesa de novo para não cair. Ainda me segurando ele aumentou a velocidade e o pude sentir mais fundo dentro de mim ainda. A pélvis dele batia na minha bunda com vigor e em seguida os gemidos dele abafaram os meus. Acabamos por desabar no chão ali mesmo.

Ele me abraçou e me puxou para perto dele, como se quisesse me proteger do chão frio. Não neguei e o abracei, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele. Nossas respirações aos poucos foram se ajustando, bem como nossos batimentos.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo e não disse nada, apenas me deu um beijo estalado. Nunca pela minha cabeça teria passado a possibilidade desse "encontro" ter acontecido. Tinha sido um sonho? Não, nem nos meus sonhos mais reais meu corpo terminava entorpecido de prazer daquela maneira. Tinha sido real, e muito.

Se alguém perguntasse para a Sakura do início do semestre se ela ficaria com um aluno a resposta seria automática, "óbvio que não". E ali estava eu, mordendo a língua no chão da minha sala de pesquisa, sorrindo abobada depois do sexo mais maravilhoso da minha vida. Quando contasse para Tomoyo ela com certeza iria rir muito de mim.

A verdade é que dali em diante muita coisa podia acontecer. Íamos nos conhecer melhor e talvez eu conseguisse finalmente encontrar um mísero defeito naquele homem perfeito, ou quem sabe não. De todo caso ele também parecia interessado em me ver de novo, então tudo seria questão de tempo.

Disse para ele ir embora na frente e me deixei ficar para trás trancando a porta. A minha maior preocupação nessa hora era como trabalhar novamente naquela sala, sem reviver aqueles momentos?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

Obrigada por lerem até aqui! Agradecimento especial para Belyhime que revisou e editou e fezo ótimas adições 3 O review de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Abraços e até a próxima. ;)


End file.
